goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald McCloy Gives Ninja-Rina-Mina's Computer a Virus and gets Ungrounded
Transcript * Gerald: Boing-boing-boing-boing-boing * Mr. McCloy: What's wrong? * Gerald: Whistle * Mr. McCloy: You hate Ninja-Rina-Mina? One day, she installed Train Simulator on your computer and she gave you a virus! That's it! You will put a virus on her computer back! * (at Ninja-Rina's house) * Gerald: Whistle (installs Train Simulator on Ninja-Rina-Mina's computer] * Computer: Virus found! Virus found! Virus found! * Gerald: like a cat * Ninja-Rina-Mina: My computer has a virus. * Ninja-Rina: And you deserve it! How dare you put a virus on Gerald's computer! You are grounded for life! * (at Gerald's house) * Mr. McCloy: Gerald, thank you for putting a virus on Ninja-Rina-Mina's computer. We know we hate him. * Mrs. McCloy: You are ungrounded for life and I'm calling some people to give you rewards. * Mr. McCloy: They'll be arriving in 15 minutes. * (after 15 minutes) * Mr. McCloy: Gerald, you have lots of visitors who are so proud of you. * Fiona Burks: I'm Fiona Burks and I'm so proud of you for putting a virus on a bad user's computer. * Orora Burks: I'm Rory and some time in the future, Ninja-Rina-Mina will not make any fake VHS openings anymore. * Mario: It's-a me. Mario! and I'm-a sure Ninja-Rina-Mina will be the one in-a Bowser's Castle instead of-a Peach's. * Luigi: I'm-a Luigi and I agree with my-a brother. * Gum Girl: Soy Gum Girl, and you are better than Warren. * Rico: I'm Rico Gomez, and you must be good like XYZ. * Sonic: I'm Sonic and when we're done, we are going to give Ninja-Rina-Mina punishments. * Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm sure my sisters Sonia and Manic like you as well. * Tails: I'm Tails and I'm sure you will keep your memories made by Dr. Seuss. * Cappy: I'm Cappy. You are way better than the Broodals. * Tiara: I'm Tiara. And I agree with my brother, Cappy. * Cuphead: I'm Cuphead. * Mugman: I'm Mugman. * Mrs. Chalice: I'm Mrs. Chalice. We will defeat Ninja-Rina-Mina. * Felix the Cat: I'm Felix the Cat. I'm kind of fed up with bad users like Ninja-Rina-Mina. * Astro Boy: I'm Astro Boy. I will destroy Ninja-Rina-Mina's keyboard. * Uran: I'm Uran. You can watch Astro's shows even though they're made by Tezuka. If you're wondering why Dr. Elefun is not here with me, she's at work now. * Janine: I'm Janine. * Jacob: And I'm Jacob. You are the best user ever. * Gerald: Boing-Boing * Mr. McCloy: Now the visitors will give your rewards. * Fiona Burks: First reward, you will not wear any diapers. * Orora Burks: Second reward, we will subscribe to you from now on. * Mario: Third reward, you will not play any educational games. * Luigi: Fourth reward, you will go to any place you like. * Gum Girl: Fifth reward, you will not listen to any music you hate. * Rico Gomez: Sixth reward, you will eat food you like and go to any fast food place you like. * Sonic: Seventh reward, you will not watch anything not made by Disney. * Knuckles: Eighth reward, your stuff you hate will be donated to Sonia and Manic. * Tails: Ninth reward, you will stay as your normal self from now on. * (back at Ninja-Rina's house) * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Why does this keep happening to me? * Ninja-Rina: Because nobody likes you! * (back at Gerald's house) * Cappy: Tenth reward is you will do lots of stuff grownups do. * (Ninja-Rina-Mina comes in) * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Gerald gave my computer a virus! Give him punishments now! * Cappy: Shut up, Ninja-Rina-Mina! This is none of your business! * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Nooooo! I'm sorry for putting a virus on Saillou's computer. * Cappy: It doesn't matter! Now get out of my sight! * Ninja-Rina-Mina: (running away) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Tiara: Sorry about that. Carry on with Cuphead. * Cuphead: Eleventh reward, you will go swimming. * Mugman: Twelfth reward, you will always go anywhere you like. * Mrs. Chalice: Thirteenth reward, we will not make a grounded video out of you anymore. * Felix the Cat: Fourteenth reward, bad users will be beaten up by me. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: (off-screen) Censored you! * Felix the Cat: Watch your mouth or I will beat you up! I can't stand people cussing at me! Carry on with Astro. * Astro Boy: Fifteenth reward, you will watch anything you like. * Uran: Sixteenth reward, I will donate anything you hate to Elefun. * Janine: Seventeenth reward, you will watch my counting video. * Jacob: I agree with everyone. * (Ninja-Rina-Mina arrives) * Ninja-Rina-Mina: No no no! How could you! I wish you were all dead! * Felix the Cat: Ninja-Rina-Mina, how dare you wish us dead! That's it! I'm beating you up! * Gerald: like a lion * Ninja-Rina-Mina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * (THE END) Category:All Ninja-Rina-Mina deserves Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff